


What in the Fresh Fuck is a Mistletoe

by RunawayBean



Series: Blue isn't sus I was with him in Electrical [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: A Normal Day In Space, Adorable, Caught under the mistletoe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Aliens, Gentle Kissing, Green is Precious, Holidays, IN SPACE!, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Other, Short & Sweet, The Captain and Blue, holiday fic, welcome to the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayBean/pseuds/RunawayBean
Summary: In short, Blue learns what mistletoe is and all the weird human traditions that come with it, namely kissing whoever is caught under it with you.
Relationships: Black & Green (Among Us), Blue & Green (Among Us), Blue/Black, Brown/Purple (Among Us), Cyan/Pink (Among Us)
Series: Blue isn't sus I was with him in Electrical [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958350
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	What in the Fresh Fuck is a Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I know this is late, but whatever. The crew is in space, so their calendars are all a little off lmao. 
> 
> This fic is entirely self indulgent and adorable. It has absolutely zero plot and is just one massive fluff ball and, really, I'm honestly surprised I didn't finish it earlier because it is very simple and sweet. This is honestly just an excuse to write fluff for the crew that I've grown to love and is a sort of thank you to everyone who loves them as well. All your comments make me so very happy and I honestly am so grateful for all of you.
> 
> It's late, but I hope you all had a lovely holiday season, no matter the holiday you celebrate. Or if you don't celebrate anything, I hope December was good to you.
> 
> AND ONCE AGAIN I would like to thank my lovely and amazing Dirk for allowing me to borrow the special bean Blue. I would die for you.
> 
> Much love and I hope you enjoy this ficlet,  
> Cy.

It’s not very often the Captain gets a day off, and it’s even less often that his off days line up with Blue’s, but today is one of those lucky, blissful days. He’s completely melted into Blue, his face pressed into the crook of Blue’s neck, and Blue is even carding his fingers through his hair in long, slow, rhythmic motions, nails buffing against the Captain’s skull. It’s well and truly blissful and Blue never wants to ever get up again. 

The Captain is either asleep or almost there, based on his heartbeat, and Blue finds a tiny smile working its way onto his lips. He’s fairly certain the Captain would be purring if he were physically capable of doing so, and it’s all Blue can do to not scratch him behind the ear or something equally as embarrassing. And he’s having some considerable trouble trying to stay entirely silent as the Captain melts more and more into his chest.

But then the Captain makes a sound not unlike a slightly annoyed, sleepy, entirely content cat might make and shifts a little to nuzzle into the side of his neck more, and Blue almost dies. 

He coos softly, feeling a bit like the pure adorableness of that little moment had shot him in the face or something, and he tilts his head up a bit to bury his face in the Captain’s hair. The Captain makes a vaguely displeased, ecstatic noise, and falls even more still against him. He may as well be turning to stone or something.

Warm, magma-esque stone, but stone all the same. 

_Not a poet, am I?_ Blue sighs to himself, pressing his face further against the Captain’s hair.

“Mm Blue?” The Captain’s words are muffled by Blue’s neck and a bit slurred by how sleepy he is, and Blue has to really focus so whatever the Captain says next doesn’t go right over his head. 

“Yes, Captain?” Blue whispers.

He hears the Captain make a pouty noise. “Don’t have to call me that while we’re doing this…”

Blue just hums a little and noses at the Captain’s hair. “Sorry. What were you going to say?”

“Was gonna say that- mm- it’s almost Christmas time.” the Captain mumbles, “Do you have a winter holiday in your society?”

“I… yes,” Blue sighs, “it involved a lot of screaming and some murder.”

“Oh.” He feels the Captain’s smile against the crook of his neck. “That’s- that’s not at all what earth’s winter holidays are about.”

“I’m glad.” Blue snorts a little.

The Captain sighs, more tension bleeding out of his shoulders. “Christmas is the uh. Most widely accepted winter holiday despite the entire world not being Christian, though there are others called Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and Yule. They all have the same sort of basis behind them: spending time with family and eating good food and celebrating with the people you love.”

Blue blinks. Then he says, “That’s… beautiful.”

“I think so too. My family always celebrated Yule for the most part, but I do know that Cyan and Pink celebrate Hanukkah and Brown celebrates Kwanzaa. Green celebrates Christmas and Yule and everyone else kind of just celebrated the holidays, you know?”

Blue hums. “And are we celebrating?”

“I’m sure Purple will do whatever Brown does, and I think everyone could do with something to look forward to, so probably.” The Captain hums. “Green probably has some things.”

“I can help decorate.” Blue offers.

“That’d be nice.” Black murmurs, “We can ask for stuff from HQ as well. Or… well, Green has probably been talking to them about it for forever. They love any sort of holiday or reason to celebrate.”

“They’re cute.” Blue blurts immediately.

“Aren’t they?” The Captain is smirking against his throat. 

Blue makes a small affirmative noise and the Captain snorts softly against him.

The silence that follows is sickly sweet and drags against Blue’s nerves in the best way possible. It’s soft in the way hot cream is soft, and for a moment he wonders if this is how he’d like to stay for the rest of his life. It’s not the worst place or situation to be in, after all, and he’s sure the Captain wouldn’t mind. Or… he _hopes_ the Captain won’t mind. Blue’s terrified, for a moment, that the Captain would mind and wouldn’t want to…

But then the Captain hums a pleased note and smiles against his throat and murmurs something soft under his breath and Blue feels the flames of his anxiety get doused with a cold bucket of something soothing. He smiles harder, the muscles in his cheeks beginning to complain, and he kisses the top of the Captain’s head. This only brings another soft, pleased noise from the Captain and Blue almost laughs due to how relaxed and happy he is at this very moment.

Unfortunately, though, all things must come to an end and the Captain slowly lifts his head off of Blue’s chest (he moves as if his head weighs eighty pounds) and blinks at Blue sleepily, a soft, syrupy smile tracing its way over his lips.

“I don’t know about you,” Black says, bringing a hand up to brush the pads of his fingers over Blue’s cheek. “But I’d rather like some tea. And… perhaps something to eat.”

As if on cue, Blue hears the Captain’s stomach rumble. The Captain huffs weakly in embarrassment and Blue barely stifles a laugh.

“Hush, don’t laugh at me.” Black leans down and pecks a kiss to Blue’s lips. “I am your Captain, remember?”

“I thought you said you weren’t my Captain here,” Blue raises an eyebrow at him. 

Black rolls his eyes, a familiar teasing smile crossing his face for a second. Then he slowly, reluctantly almost, starts to climb off of his perch on Blue’s chest, getting stiffly to his feet. Blue sits up slowly and watches as the Captain stretches his arms up above his head and stretches. Something in his back pops loudly enough Blue hears it, and Black makes a sharp little noise that sounds like a muffled snort.

Once the Captain had stretched (and cracked his back again), Blue finally stands up to join him and, once they’d both put on their helmets, they leave the room.

The hallway is as pleasantly quiet as ever, the sounds of the vents providing a pleasant sort of silent background noise, and Blue lets himself fall into step just behind the Captain. But, after a second or two, the Captain reaches back and Blue nearly jumps out of his skin when he laces their fingers together. This would have been shocking enough (and more than enough to give Blue a fucking heart attack) but then the Captain gives him a little tug and suddenly Blue is walking right next to the Captain rather than behind him. Heat crawls up the sides of his neck as he realizes the Captain is, in a way, pulling him into a position equal to him, and he opens his mouth to protest-

“Blue,” the Captain’s thumb traces circles into the back of Blue’s hand. “I’m not your Captain right now, remember? It’s okay.”

Blue exhales slowly and tries not to combust or melt into a pile of embarrassed tendrils of flesh. It takes some considerable effort, and he’s barely functional by the time they reach the entrance to the cafeteria.

Technically, Black is off duty right now and Brown had taken his spot as acting Captain until he was back on duty, so Blue shouldn’t be this nervous about walking directly next to him. And he wants to come up with more to think about, possibly even to logic his way out of how flustered he is, but the Captain’s thumb is still tracing hypnotizing, warm little circles into the back of his hand. He’s too flustered (in a good way) to do much of anything beyond walking with the Captain.

They reach the cafeteria doors in no time at all, and they slide open with a pleasant puff of air. In the cafeteria, it seems like a celebration is in full swing, but in a very calm sort of swing. It’s nice, a warm sort of golden atmosphere, and Blue feels something fond and stupid and syrupy burst to life his chest. He feels someone’s eyes on him as soon as he steps through the doors.

Green beams at him from their perch on top of one of the tables where they’d been lighting some candles. “Blue! Captain! You’re here!”

Blue smiles and raises his hand in a wave but before he can say anything, Pink loudly interrupts.

“OOOOOO CAPTAIN YOU TWO ARE UNDER MISTLETOE.”

Cyan swats her shoulder. “Pink, don’t yell in my ear.”

“But!”

“No.” Cyan swats her gently again. Pink crosses her arms and pouts, bright eyes flicking between Blue and the Captain and Cyan in rapid succession.

Blue frowns in confusion, looking up to find a little bundle of dark green leaves and a few small white berries. Then, slowly, he says, “What’s a mistletoe?”

“It’s that little thingy above your head!” Green chirps. “It’s got a silly little tradition about it-”

“That we don’t have to participate in if we don’t feel comfortable doing so.” The Captain says firmly, taking Blue’s hand gently. Blue turns and looks at him to find the Captain’s eyes on him, soft and warm in all their mismatched weirdness.

“I’m confused.” Blue says weakly, sensing everyone’s eyes on him. “What tradition?”

“You two, traditionally, have to kiss.” Brown says without looking up from a display they’re working on. “When two people are caught under a sprig of mistletoe, they are traditionally required to kiss. Though, as the Captain said, you certainly are not required to.”

Blue feels his face heat. “We have to-”

“No, you don’t.” Brown says, finally turning to look at him. “But if you’d like to, we can all turn away if that will make you more comfortable.”

“Oh.” Blue sounds a bit choked.

He feels the Captain squeeze his hand. “It’s alright, Blue. I can yank someone else under here if you don’t want to.”

“That. Might be preferable? I’m…” Blue lowers his voice, “Captain, it’s a little embarrassing.” 

The Captain just smiles at him, softly enough that Blue wants to kiss him anyway just to taste it. “That’s alright.”

Green rushes over, then, and Blue notices that they are decidedly not shaky in their steps. And, once they’re close enough, Blue watches as they hop up and peck the Captain on the cheek with a grin. Black just smiles and uses his free arm to snag Green’s waist to hold them up for a second before he presses a kiss to their cheek in return, and Green laughs as he sets them down again. Blue feels a smile tug at the corners of his lips. 

Once Green has safely been set back on the floor and everyone’s turned their attention away, the Captain uses his grip on Blue’s hand to gently lead him over to the windows overlooking the void. Then, as Blue watches, Black raises their hands to his mouth and presses his lips to Blue’s knuckles in a tender, affectionate gesture. A goofy grin makes it’s way onto Blue’s lips and, after a second, he gently squeezes Black’s hand.

“Thank you for doing that.” Blue says quietly, “I didn’t want to uh. You know. In front of anyone just yet.”

“I understand.” Black nods. “It’s alright. You have nothing to apologize for.”

From behind them, there’s a squeak and a laugh and, when they both turn to face everyone, he finds Pink dipping Cyan dramatically and kissing her firmly on the lips. Cyan has her arms draped over Pink’s shoulders, and Cyan’s cheeks look decidedly flushed in embarrassment. Purple looks ecstatic as they hop around the two of them, physical form rippling a little. They seem to like this holiday.

And, as the small celebration continued, Blue noticed that everyone got a kiss at some point. Purple made themself taller to press a tender kiss to Brown’s forehead, Green tugged Purple down to plant a kiss on their cheek, Cyan kissed her fingers before gently pressing them against the Captain’s cheek, Pink pecked Green’s forehead hard enough Green yelped, and even the Captain pecked a few people on the cheek or forehead throughout the day. It was cute, impossibly so, and Blue didn’t even mind when he and Green were caught under one of the sprigs of mistletoe. He just leaned down and kissed their temple. 

But the best kiss of the evening was when everyone was going to bed (save for Purple and Cyan, who were headed off for night patrol) and Blue gently took Black’s hand to hold him back. They may not have been under a sprig of mistletoe, but the way Black cupped his cheeks and kissed him until they were both breathless made Blue forget the silly tradition existed for a moment.

All in all, no matter how off-timing the celebration may have been, Blue would say he rather liked the holidays.

Human holidays, that is. Imposter winter holidays can suck his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/cyborg_hq) || [tumblr](https://runawaybean.tumblr.com) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/RunawayBean)
> 
> Also I made an [18+ twitter account.](https://www.twitter.com/cybernetic_hq)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Why not tell me what you think? And if you liked it, why not drop a kudos?
> 
> Thanks again and see ya next time uwu.


End file.
